


Barbecue

by vkdemon



Category: Glee
Genre: Feeding, Fluff, Food Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbecue night at the Hummel-Karofsky house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbecue

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Kurtofsky Secret Santa](http://kurtofsky-secret-santa.tumblr.com/) on tumblr as a gift to lisbeth—salander.

Barbecue had to be the most erotic food ever. Yes yes, such an odd choice for the health forward fashion-fabulous Kurt Hummel. It was true. The food was naturally messy and simply demanded to be licked off fingers, chins, cheeks, forearms. His husband also was simply the worst about ending up with a glob of the stick substance right in the center of his shirt. There really was only one solution. Remove the shirt. And the undershirt. It was only logical.

Over the years of their marriage Kurt had established a set pattern. The nights that he wanted to spend hours tasting, petting and adoring every inch of his husband’s broad body he would make ribs, or pulled pork, or something that could be slathered in the sticky substance. Kurt turned toward the opening door. It was Friday, the last day of Dave’s week. He could hear the tired color his voice as he called out. “Something smells good.”

Kurt swayed from the kitchen, his sauce brush in hand. “Barbecue tonight.”

The burnished copper of his husbands eyes were instantly eclipsed by black pupil. That little tongue darted over his lips and his manhood pushed at the crease of his jeans. My my what a stunning response. Kurt couldn’t help himself. He slid toward the tower of a man that wore his ring, a single finger pressing along the thick tendon on the side of Dave’s neck, trailing it over his Adam’s apple, down to pluck at the first button of the sharp white shirt that Kurt had bought him. “There is a very strict barbecue dress code, Mr. Karofsky-Hummel.”

A low chuckle rumbled in the barrel cage of Dave’ ribcage. Kurt wanted to press himself close and listen to that sound. Kurt had discovered Dave’s laugh during the holiday visit home during the Junior year of College. He was out caroling with the other New Direction alumni home for the holidays when that deep rumble had come from no where. He turned, but could find no source of the beautiful laugh. It tormented him the entire break until finally he knocked on every door on that street demanding to see their men. Dave’s father and all of their neighbours might still believe him insane. Finally he had been presented with none other then Dave Karofsky, towering man with a deep chuckle and sparking eyes over Kurt’s state of frenzy. Dave still says Kurt won his mom over that moment by proclaiming ‘Finally! You and that baritone voice are mine’ before grabbing Dave’s collar and tugging him into a deep passionate kiss.

Kurt was pulled out of his memories by the familiar rustle of fabric. The first thing he saw was the sliver of David’s belly. The little peek of round belly with that dark hair dusting drew him like a moth to flame. His fingers simply could not stop from caressing the roundness at the bottom of Dave’s undershirt. The chuckle rumbled through Dave’s body as the fabric was pulled up to reveal his chest. Kurt’s hands petted over the thick pecs, the size of them demanding he place a kiss right over the furred nipple.

“Hey now I’m hungry. We can save that for later, Fancy.” Dave placed a sweet kiss on Kurt’s lips before smacking his ass.

Kurt giggled, yes giggled, he does that a lot. His husband just has that effect on him. The matching sound of joy rumbled from Dave’s broad chest as he began to dig into the meal laid out before him. In the Hummel-Karofsky household table manners and the rules of etiquette were primary on Dave’s list of how not to get in hot-water with his husband. Tonight all rules were thrown out. Not a single piece of utensil was laid out nor would any be allowed. Dave dug in, taking the beef rib between his fingers.

Kurt’s eyes watched Dave’s lips close over the beef and come away with a slight glaze of BBQ on his lips. Kurt loved the shape of Dave’s face. He adored each and every curve, the roundness of his jaw, the apples of his cheeks always flushed whenever they began to touch. Kurt watched as one of Dave’s thick fingers delved into his mouth. Oh how he wanted to be those fingers.

“You look hungry Fancy.” This was also apart of their ritual.

Kurt adored his husband’s size, his huge presence, those arms able to thrown him around, the soft tender stomach that was perfect for snuggling into after a hard long day arguing with temperamental brides. In equal amounts Kurt prided himself on his model’s build. He watched everything he ate and kept up his dance and yoga to keep the perfect thin build. Dave was continually encouraging him to eat a bit more, worry wart that his husband was.

“Famished.” Kurt responded with his usual batting of eyelashes and darting of his tongue along his lower lip.

Dave picked up one of the ribs, holding it out in offering. Kurt immediately leaned forward, completely missing the rib in favor of licking over each of Dave’s fingertips. Dave’s deep rumble of laughter sent shocks of need straight to Kurt’s tightly trapped cock. His husband always made hi consider investing in something other then skinny pants.

“That’s not on the menu Babe.”

“No?” He offered his husband the largest innocent eyes he could imagine. “But you look succulent.” Kurt let his voice drop into his lower register. The response of Dave’s pupils expanding was more then enough to let him know he’d executed the feral hunger perfectly. After 8 years of marriage he knew his husband’s turn-ons like he knew Dolce and Gabbana’s Summer 2015 line.

The rib was tossed back onto the plate without another look. Dave’s huge hands lifted him of his chair and placed him right onto his lap. Kurt’s voice responded by a high peal of playful laughter and a token protest of batted hands on Dave’s arm. Kurt’s hands gripped Dave’s huge biceps, shamelessly kneading the arm that he couldn’t wrap his hand around. He could feel Dave's wide hands pressing over his hips, over his clothing. He knew Dave would be messy, that was the whole point. He’d dressed in clothing that was either headed for the donation bin for being highly out of season or had something else wrong with them, popped seam, failed alteration, a style that didn’t work like Kurt had imagined it should. Still he couldn’t just let Dave get away with that.

Kurt grabbed one of Dave’s hands. It was covered in barbecue sauce. Kurt sucked each digit into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. He paid special attention to each digit, his tongue working to chase every bit of the sweet and tangy flavor on his husband’s skin. By the time Kurt captured the left hand for the same treatment Dave’s hips were rolling up against him, the hard trapped manhood begging to be released.

Now he wanted to feel Dave released, to slither down and treat his sizable cock to the same treatment, but that would end their little game. Kurt wasn't going to allow that until he’d had his fill of his husband’s body. I’d be a crime to not worship every inch of Dave's chest. Kurt released the hand he’s sucked clean.

“Please Kurt.” Dave’s voice was wrecked, precisely the way Kurt wanted.

“My my David. Look what you’ve done to yourself. You’ve gone and gotten so messy. We can’t leave you like this.” Dave’s responding rumble was part frustration and part arousal.

Dave’s chest wasn’t very messy, most times Dave was actually a very tidy person. Kurt appreciated that trait and knew it eliminated more then a few domestic tiffs. Specks of sauce had splattered on his collarbone, another bit on his ribs and one that was just above his belly button.

Kurt started on Dave’s shoulders. He made wide swipes over Dave’s bare shoulder, letting his licks become smaller and more kittenish as he worked his way in toward his neck. He worshiped the dip of Dave’s collarbone before biting down on it hard. Dave’s hands had settled on Kurt’s hip suddenly clenched. The fashionista switched sides, beginning to worship the right side of Dave's upper chest just as he had the right. By the time he reached Dave’s collarbone the large hands were fumbling to undo his shirt, then his pants.

He let his button up and vest fall away from his arms before moving back to his feast of man chest. Kurt’s tongue circled Dave’s nipple, finally pulling the hard nub into his mouth. He left a kiss against the dark circle before trailing his tongue from the raised peak, across his chest and over the neglected pectoral. But the time he finished suckling and worshiping Dave’s hands were on Kurt’s thighs, kneading into them.

Kurt felt a little bad for his husband, suffering through this. Kurt was not done, he still had one spot left and it was always his favorite. Kurt tapped Dave’s hands so he could be released. David’s hands gripped, not wanting to lose any contact to Kurt’s body before finally relenting. Kurt elegantly slid to his knees. Poor David, he hand instantly shot to undo his zipper when Kurt stopped him. It earned a frustrated growl followed by whispered words.

“Please, Kurt. You’re killing me, Babe. Please?”

“Not until you’re clean.” Kurt responded primly.

Kurt leaned forward to lick the fur under Dave’s belly button. His husband’s stomach had always been broad, the heavy muscle underneath had been a solid block of muscle in the early years of their marriage. As Dave grew older a wonderful little layer of padding had developed that Kurt had come to adore. It was soft, warm and snuggly with the underlying power of muscle. Kurt adored everything about it. He circled Dave’s belly button with his tongue before finally closing his lips over the last splattering of sauce right above it.

“Please please please! Oh God, Kurt! Please!” Dave was chanting, his entire body trembling under Kurt’s power.

Kurt finally decided to be merciful. He popped the button of David’s slacks, then pulled down the offending briefs trapping his lover. Dave’s manhood instantly jumped free, standing hard and proud from the man’ body. His head was coated in precum and it twitched with Dave’s heartbeat. Kurt had never managed to get all of it down his throat. It was just as large and thick as the rest of Dave and hardly something his poor throat could manage. That didn’t mean Kurt didn’t try.

Dave was obviously beyond the point of teasing so Kurt took the head and slid it into his mouth. The howl Dave let out made it clear his lover wouldn’t last long at all. One of Kurt’s long elegant hands wrapped around the base, pumping it hard and fast in twisting tugs in time with the bob of Kurt’s head. Kurt kept his eyes open.

The thick tendon on the side of Dave’s neck was straining against his skin, his shoulder muscles bunched and his arms trembled as his hand gripped the chair’s arms. A moment later the salty taste shot into Kurt’s mouth. He suckled until he felt Dave go limp and slump back into the chair. Once Kurt puled off and swallowed the offering he looked back up to his love.

Kurt moved to once more perch himself in Dave’s lap. Kurt’s cock was painful in his skin-tight jeans. Dave let out a small huff of amusement at the man wriggling in need on his lap.

“Frustrated?”

“Definitely. Your ass is mine tonight.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way. I love you, Kurt Hummel-Karofsky.”

“I love you, David Karofsky-Hummel.”


End file.
